


Christmas Morning

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Our House [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Don't Need to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is staring daggers at her brother, and even Liam and Jason are getting fidgety, but Will is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



"Mummy," Olivia whines. "Make him hurry up."

Carrie-Anne sighs. "Will, sweetie, everyone's waiting."

"I _know_," he says, his face screwed up in concentration. He pulls the tape away slowly, with more patience than should be possible for a five-year-old. Olivia is staring daggers at her brother, and even Liam and Jason are getting fidgety, but Will is oblivious. Balling up the last piece of tape, he sets it in a pile with the others, next to a stack of neatly-folded wrapping paper. He grins and bounces a little. "I'm so excited."

Jason picks up the camera again, having given up after the fourth present on filming the entire unwrapping process. "All right, what've you got there?"

Taking a deep breath, Will smoothes his hands over the wrapping paper one more time and then pulls it open. "Big-boy Legos! The space train one!" he squeaks, and the look on his face when he beams at Carrie-Anne is more than worth the wait.

She's still putting his presents in gift bags from now on, though.


End file.
